In Lutino Veritas
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Le lutin venait d'exploser en plein milieu du living-room du bunker, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poudre violette se répandant partout. - Destiel, TFW.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Je viens de dire quoi, là?"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 1er round de l'année. Le titre veut dire "la vérité se trouve dans le lutin", et est une parodie de la locution latine "In vino veritas". La vérité se trouve dans le vin. :'D

**Note 2: **Cette fic a totalement échappé à mon contrôle. C'était censé être plus long. Ma foi. :')

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**In Lutino Veritas**

Le lutin venait d'exploser en plein milieu du living-room du bunker, laissant derrière lui un nuage de poudre violette se répandant partout.

Sam et Dean en étaient recouverts des pieds à la tête. Cas, qui se tenait juste un peu plus éloigné d'eux, en sentait dans ses cheveux, chaque atome de la poudre, une tache violette sur son champ de vision, là où se trouvait son nez.

Dean et Sam Winchester se regardaient l'un l'autre, Dean sa bouche ouverte, Sam ses yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Cas pensa sur le moment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'attachant, au fait que Dean et Sam, après toutes ces années à chasser le surnaturel, pouvaient toujours être pris au dépourvu.

Alors il le dit :

\- Il y a quelque chose d'attachant au fait que vous puissiez, après toutes ces années à chasser le surnaturel, toujours être pris au dépourvu.

Samuel Winchester tourna ses yeux surdimensionnés vers lui. Dean le fixa en refermant sa bouche, et entreprit aussitôt de tousser, cracher, éternuant quand la poudre lui monta dans les narines.

\- Cas, tu...

Il éternua encore. Trois fois.

Cas se rapprocha pour le débarrasser de la poudre, deux doigts posés sur son front. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas : c'était comme cela, avec Dean.

Alors il le lui dit :

\- Je n'ai même pas réfléchi à mon geste avant d'agir, mais c'est parce que c'est toi.

Dean redressa la tête, ses yeux à son tour exorbités. Du coin de l'oeil, Cas vit Sam récupérer soigneusement la poudre de ses cheveux pour la mettre dans une fiole.

Fronçant les sourcils, Cas passa la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, récupérant le violet déposé là.

Puis, il comprit :

\- Cette poudre contient un sortilège.

Dans son dos, Sam soupira, s'asseyant et ouvrant déjà un livre :

\- Sans blague.

xxx

xxx

C'était bien entendu un sortilège de vérité, et Castiel n'était pas le seul atteint.

Dean faisait les cent pas dans le living-room, se prenant la tête à deux mains, clairement agité. Cas l'observait, et quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serrait :

\- Si je pouvais effacer ce sort comme j'ai enlevé la poudre, je l'aurais fait, Dean. Promis.

Etrangement, cela ne calma pas Dean. Il lança à l'ange un regard qu'il ne comprit pas, proche de l'affolement, comme un animal aux abois. Cas avança dans sa direction, main tendue comme pour le calmer, mais Dean l'arrêta d'un geste :

\- Non. Juste... Reste où tu es. Et dis plus rien, okay?

\- Pourquoi?

De toute évidence, ce n'était pas la chose à dire; le visage de Dean se décomposa encore plus, la couleur quittant totalement sa peau. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, luttant visiblement pour empêcher les mots de sortir. Et puis il émit un son, petit et désespéré au fond de sa gorge et ferma les yeux, répondant en serrant les dents :

\- Parce que je veux pas dire quelque chose que j'aurais pas dit normalement. S'il te plaît, _tais-toi_.

Et Cas ne dit plus rien. Dean se détourna, semblant vouloir ignorer l'ange et Cas, incapable de le quitter des yeux, essaya de se convaincre que cela ne le blessait pas.

\- Cela ne marche pas. Ca fait mal, quand tu m'ignores.

Dean se _pétrifia_.

Heureusement, Sam les rejoignit, le bon livre cette fois-ci à la main. Il s'installa à la table et Dean s'assit aussitôt à ses côtés, lui arrachant presque le livre des mains pour trouver la bonne page.

Cas l'observait toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et restait immobile, bras ballants.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans son accord :

\- Je suis triste.

Dean sembla recevoir un _coup_.

Sam adressa à son frère un regard de reproche, lui reprenant le livre, son ton un peu plus sec que ce qu'il aurait été habituellement :

\- Dean. Qu'as-tu fait, encore?

Dean grinça des dents, mais répondit :

\- Je lui ai dit de se taire et de ne pas bouger. Et je l'ai blessé. Je devrais aimer personne, je finis toujours par blesser ceux que j'aime. Ou les faire tuer.

Dean réussit enfin à s'interrompre mais il poussa un nouveau grognement désespéré, se cachant la tête à deux mains et se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il était secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et il frappa violemment la table du poing en s'en apercevant, jurant entre ses dents.

Le coeur de Cas se brisa en deux :

\- Je voudrais juste que tu ailles bien... Pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien? Pourquoi ta tristesse et ton rejet font si mal?

Dean se leva brusquement, renversant brutalement sa chaise sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit Sam l'interrompit, cependant, attachant à son frère _et Cas _un regard sévère :

\- Vos scènes de ménage, il faudra les garder pour plus tard.

Sam s'immobilisa. Il ferma sa bouche comme pour ravaler sa langue :

\- ...Je viens de dire quoi, là? Désolé, je ne voulais pas le formuler comme ça. Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment de dire ça.

Dean se plaqua une main sur le visage. Sam poursuivit en plissant le front, songeur :

\- Même si je me demande _quand_ ce sera le moment d'en parler parce que _franchement_-

\- SAM!

Sam sursauta. Il rencontra les yeux furieux de son frère et s'y accrocha pour reprendre contenance, respirant profondément :

\- Oui. Hum... Donc. Le sort.

Dean se rassit en hochant la tête, ses mouvements mécaniques.

Cas souffla :

\- Est-ce que je peux me rapprocher? M'asseoir avec vous? Si je ne vois pas le livre, je ne peux pas vous être utile. Et là, c'est ce que je veux plus que tout. Dean, je crois que tu veux que je parte, mais si je te suis utile, est-ce que tu me garderas près de toi encore un peu?

Le silence tomba sur la pièce comme une chape de plomb. Cas pouvait sentir son poids sur ses épaules, sur ses ailes, son coeur lourd.

Il baissa la tête, ses yeux plissés :

\- ...Oui. Je comprends. C'est encore plus inconfortable d'être avec moi avec le sort, je suppose. Je vais donc-

Dean le coupa. Sa voix était basse, presque un murmure, ses mots prudents. Il ne se retourna pas vers lui mais le fixa du coin de l'oeil, par-dessus son épaule, une détermination d'acier brûlant dans son oeil vert :

\- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, même quand tu n'es pas utile.

Il rompit le contact visuel et inspira profondément :

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, bien sûr. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais pas bouger du tout. Viens t'asseoir où tu veux.

Cas sourit, lentement. Quelque chose retrouva des ailes au fond de lui :

\- D'accord.

Il s'assit face à eux, face à _Dean_, n'ayant pas besoin de voir le livre à l'endroit pour pouvoir le lire.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus fort en croisant son regard :

\- C'est étonnant comme juste quelques mots de ta part peuvent me rendre plus léger.

Le nez de Dean s'écrasa contre la table. Sam toussa.

Cas s'inquiéta aussitôt :

\- Dean. Tu ne t'es pas cassé le nez, hein?

\- Non...

Dean redressa la tête, une marque rouge maculant son front. Il lui jeta un regard de reproche :

\- Essaie de ne pas trop parler quand même? S'il te plaît?

Cas se pinça les lèvres. Il hocha la tête.

Et puis les mots lui échappèrent quand même :

\- Tu es adorable, avec ta marque rouge.

Dean _grogna_, se cachant de nouveau la tête dans les bras. Sam pouffa de rire.

Dean fusilla son frère des yeux mais celui-ci lui adressa un simple sourire fier, son regard pétillant :

\- Il va peut-être avoir du bon, ce sort.

\- Sammy, je t'en _prie_.

Sam rit de nouveau, avant de retrouver son sérieux, étudiant Cas et Dean l'un après l'autre :

\- D'après ce livre - qui est celui que consultait _Dean_ avant qu'il ne libère malencontreusement le lutin de ses pages, je vous rappelle -

Là, Dean fit la moue :

\- Je regardais juste les images! Dans ce genre de livre, il y a souvent des dessins de fées, nymphes, ou autre. En petite tenue.

...Il y eut un blanc.

Dean devint rouge vif :

\- Saleté de sort!

Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Ce n'est pas très approprié, Dean... Et j'avoue que cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup.

Dean grogna encore, se cachant de nouveau le visage. Il fit signe à son frère sans le regarder :

\- Sammy, tu peux finir ce que tu as à dire avant que je fasse un infarctus?

Sam rit doucement.

Il poursuivit :

\- Bref, Dean a libéré un Lutin Farceur, bien sûr.

Dean ouvrit un oeil. Il haussa un sourcil :

\- Comme dans les Schtroumpfs? C'est un _Schtroumpf _qui nous a maudits?

Sam rétrécit les yeux, clairement agacé d'être de nouveau interrompu :

\- Dean. Tu m'agaces, là.

Ah. Voilà.

Dean se renfrogna.

Cas avait envie de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Alors, il le lui dit :

\- J'ai envie de passer ma main dans tes cheveux.

Dean s'immobilisa. Il fixa Cas, cligna des yeux :

\- Ca me dérangerait pas.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur la pièce.

Cas se releva de son siège, les yeux brillants :

\- Vraiment?

\- _Bien sûr _"vraiment", Cas! Quelle question stupide! On a été frappés par un _sort de vérité_.

\- Mais tu n'as jamais dit ce genre de chose auparavant, alors je vérifie.

\- ENCORE HEUREUX QUE J'AI JAMAIS DIT CE GENRE DE CHOSE!

Dean s'était finalement levé aussi, front plissé, yeux larges et confus et débordants de _trop_ alors Sam décida d'intervenir et quitta son siège à son tour, tapant dans ses mains :

\- Les enfants, et si on se calmait un peu? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous, avec la _tension_ qui règne entre vous-

\- _SAMMY _!

Cas se tourna vers Sam, sourcils froncés :

\- ..."Tension"?

Dean se frappa le front d'une main. Il allait finir par avoir un bleu :

\- Bon sang, Sam, tu pouvais pas te _taire _?

Les yeux de Sam pétillèrent tandis qu'il ignora son frère, répondant à Cas :

\- Tension amoureuse, bien sûr.

\- C'est un cauchemar. C'est un cauchemar, et je vais me _réveiller_-

Cas se tourna vers Dean et celui-ci s'interrompit brusquement avec un petit couinement, qu'il nierait probablement de toutes ses forces.

...Enfin. Sauf aujourd'hui, bien sûr.

Cas avait une moue songeuse sur le visage :

\- Oh.

Et puis, il pencha sa tête sur le côté et ses yeux _s'écarquillèrent_ soudain, le fixant toujours, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres avec le naturel du printemps.

\- _Oui_. C'est cela, bien sûr.

Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait s'enterrer quelque part, que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Il voulait qu'on renverse de l'eau froide sur sa tête, pour être sûr d'être réveillé. Il voulait-

Le sort agissait toujours, ouvrant sa bouche, déliant sa langue, et il le _laissa faire _:

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?

Et _Cas_, cet idiot qui de toute manière ne savait pas mentir, sourit un peu plus, juste pour lui, iris plissés et magnifiques :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du sort pour te répondre "oui".

Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il baissa la tête, piochant encore un peu de courage dans le sortilège et puis il le fixa, yeux verts résolus et sûrs :

\- Dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore de l'autre côté de la table?

Et Cas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. ll contourna la table et le rejoignit, et en un pas ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, sa main dans ses cheveux, ozone tendre contre sa bouche.

Ils entendirent vaguement Sam se rasseoir en soupirant, exténué :

\- Je l'avais dit qu'il aurait du bon, ce sort...

Sam se laissa sourire, murmurant sans lever les yeux :

\- Au fait. Ce livre dit que les derniers sorts des lutins durent environ une heure, à peu près, avant de disparaître d'eux-mêmes. Au cas où ça vous intéresse.

Il fixa l'horloge accrochée au mur :

\- Ce qui devrait faire... Oui, c'est ça. Maintenant. Ca y est, plus de sort.

Dean et Cas s'écartèrent. Cas l'observait, frôlant sa joue des doigts doucement; Dean voulait encore l'embrasser.

Alors, il le fit.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
